


Stolen Glimpses

by haknyeonsmrjoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossposted on AFF, M/M, inspired by Haechan's fanaccount, taeten if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haknyeonsmrjoo/pseuds/haknyeonsmrjoo
Summary: Lee Donghyuck is content with stealing glances of his hyung, but his feelings say otherwise. Does Mark Lee like him too?





	Stolen Glimpses

“Oppa, do you prefer dating older women or younger ones?” a fan had popped him the question during one of their fanmeets for NCT 127 promotions. Haechan had received similar questions from curious fans countless times, and he needs to provide a generic answer (which was totally different from his actual preferences in life) because he is aware that fans are reposting these accounts in social media for the international fans to enjoy. He sees nothing wrong with that, though. However, the question struck an odd place in his heart.

 

He stole a glance from Mark, his bandmate and closest friend, who was seated two seats away from him. “I prefer dating same-aged friends,” he cheerfully answered. The fan seemed surprised but he didn’t care after that. One thing is for sure, he just gave a real answer to that kind of question.

 

 

After the fanmeet, the boys headed home, just to rest for a while, and go back to practice after. Mark and Haechan are excused, though, because they have exams coming up and they need to study. They have been absent in school for weeks now, because of their packed schedules: flying from Korea to Japan, perform in shows, hosting fanmeets and some other stuff in between. They needed to catch up with their academic standings, because education is still important to them.

 

Haechan was seated by the window, his gaze focusing on the setting sun.

 

It has been a year since he himself acknowledged that he is bisexual, and only his roommates know that. Well, in that case, it was Taeyong. Who would have expected that their leader would be the first one to know the truth behind their maknae? Had Haechan locked his phone before going out, their leader wouldn’t have noticed the wallpaper on his messaging window. It was a sleeping Mark. The photo was sneakily taken by Haechan while the older one was sleeping during their SMTOWN concerts in Japan. Taeyong had asked him about it, and he knew this was about to happen anyway, so he told him everything. It was the first time they have talked as friends, and not as bandmates. He had appreciated his leader and older brother’s concern towards the issue, and he saw Taeyong in a new light.

 

Anyway, only Taeyong knows about his secret. However, he is not that really confident about spilling everything to him. Taeyong is straight, and he is not. No matter how brotherly the leader is to him, he still has reservations in life. He spends hours thinking about cute moments with Mark: holding hands with him, eating popcorn with him while watching movies in the living room, laying his head on Mark’s lap, while he rants on and on and on, about his hairstyle, about how tight his pants are during the M Countdown performance, and he always ends those daydreams with a nagging question, pulling him back to the realness of it all: Will that even happen, anyway?

 

He was snapped back to reverie when Yuta knocked on the window he was leaning on. “Hey, manager hyung is asking about what you want for dinner. Would you like tuna or chicken?” the Japanese asked.

 

“Mark hyung,” he mumbles absentmindedly.

 

“So you want to eat Mark for dinner?” Yuta teased him, laughing in between words. He just realized what came out of his mouth, and he blushed profusely. “Ah, no! I mean whatever Mark hyung wants, I’ll have that, too,” he quickly recovered.

 

He stole a look towards Mark, who was laughing at him. He took in every moment of his laughing hyung: those eyes, nose and lips. He saw Taeyong’ssurprised gaze on his peripherals, and he quickly withdrew his gaze on the laughing Canadian.

 

 _Ah, seriously. Wake up, Lee Donghyuck!_ He wants to slap himself, but that would catch attention, so he just pinched his thighs in sheer embarrassment.

 

 

Well, Haechan didn’t eat Mark for dinner, but the slip of his tongue became the running joke during that night’s dinner. He just brushed everything off, as expected of his being quick-witted.

 

“Donghyuck can eat me, though,” Mark replied. The members yelled either “Oooh” or “Ewww”, and each got smacks on their arms, thanks to a reddening Donghyuck.

 

After changing into practice clothes, the hyungs said goodbye to the two high schoolers.Donghyuck was about to go to his room to study on his own, when Mark asked him, “Do you mind helping me with my History homework? I’ll help you with your English essay, I promise.”

Donghyuck nodded, then proceeded to Mark’s room after getting his books.

 

They spent most of their time doing each other’s assignments: Mark working on Donghyuck’s English essay and Donghyuck finishing Mark’s homework about Korean history. They had fun while recounting the events that happened on the fanmeetearlier, and Mark surely enjoyed entertaining those cheeky questions.

 

“A fan asked me if I wear boxers or briefs, and I was hella flustered. Haha!” Mark shared.

 

Donghyuck willed himself not to blush, as he kept a stone face and asked, “What did you tell her then?”

 

“I just told her I was wearing boxer briefs, see?” Mark answered, lowering the side of his shorts to reveal black boxer briefs. Donghyuck’s eyes widened, seeing the stark contrast of the black underwear to the milky white skin of the Canadian.

 

Mark pulled up his shorts, then seeing Donghyuck’s surprised face, he laughed. “Is this your first time seeing me in underwear?”

 

“Ah, no! Duh, don’t get the thought of me fantasizing over you. Gosh, that’s disgusting,” he spat back, fake arrogance evident in his voice.

 

They shared a few laughs, then the atmosphere died down. There was a pregnant silence between the two.

 

“So a fan just asked me, if I prefer dating older or younger women,” Donghyuck started, scribbling doodles at the back of Mark’s notebook.

 

“And, what did you tell her?” asked Mark.

 

“Well, I prefer dating same-aged friends,” he answered.

 

“So I have no chance to date you, then.”

 

Donghyuck’s head turned quickly towards Mark. He couldn’t believe his ears.

 

“Wh-what did you just say?” he gingerly placed the notebook on his side.

 

“I said, I had no chance to date you, then, because I’m older than you,” Mark simply answered.

 

His ears must be deceiving him. There’s no way Mark could have said that.

“Eyy, cut it out. You must be kidding,” he vainly tried to dismiss the tension brewing up after the statement.

 

“I was just being honest, Donghyuck. You know I don’t lie, because I’m bad at lying, and lying is bad. I said, since you prefer same-aged friends, I won’t stand a chance in dating you,” Mark said in a serious tone.

 

“So, you’re telling me, that you, you –“

 

“Mark told you what?”

 

The two jumped in surprise when they heard Winwin’s voice behind them.Winwin was standing behind them, wearing a surprised face.

 

Mark was the first to recover. “Why did you come back? I thought you have Korean lessons,” he said matter-of-factly.

 

“Yeah, I just forgot one of the books on my table and I went back to get it. Sorry if I have interrupted you. Please go on,” Winwin said, taking the book that was lying on the table and heading out.

 

The two watched Winwin head out of the door, and they went back to their business at hand.

.

“You’re telling me that you liked me, too? Is it safe to say that? I mean, you know that this society is different from where you were raised, and the hyungs will surely –“

 

Donghyuck’s prattle was cut off by Mark’s lips closing his open ones. He was wide-eyed, surprised, shocked, and embarrassed, all emotions mixing in his body as Mark kissed him full on the lips. It took him moments to recover, and he shared his first kiss to Mark Lee, his bandmate, his closest friend and his first love. He swore to himself he saw cherry blossoms flitting in and out of his vision, as he closed his eyes to savor Mark’s soft, sweet lips.

 

They parted from each other. Mark was smiling from ear to ear while Donghyuck was still making kissy faces, his eyes closed. Mark laughed so hard, it was his turn to be silent as a pair of lips clashed against his.

 

Their kiss this time was more passionate, with tongue included, but still far from the 19+ movies they used to watch under the covers. However, it caused Mark to spring a tent on his shorts.

 

Donghyuck saw that and he snickered. “Guess you have something to take care of now, hyung.” Mark covered his crotch with his hands, blush creeping in his face.

 

“Shut up!”

 

They shared another round of laughs as Donghyuck leaned on his shoulder. “I love you, Mark Lee.”

 

Mark’s hand patted his head, and said in a loving voice that he had heard for the first time, “I love you too, Lee Donghyuck. Now tell me when you took that picture of me sleeping on your messaging wallpaper.”

 

Donghyuck was surprised, and asked, “What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t play innocent with me, I know you did it. Taeyong hyung told me that and he showed it to me, you stupid.”

 

“Aish, he is being a neighborhood mom, chatting his tongue out to everyone. You looked cute there, hyung, trust me!”

 

“Then let me see it!”

 

“Not unless you kiss me again!”

 

“I think hyung has a copy on his phone, I’ll just take a look from him,” Mark dismissed the conversation.

 

“Aish, I knew that he was up to no good! I was fooled by his fake concern, gosh!” Donghyuck dramatically said, pulling his hair.

 

“But thanks to that, I found out that I was not fighting a losing battle. So thank him still, okay?” he said.

 

He could only laugh as Mark tidied his belongings, pushing him out of the room. Finally, all those daydreams would become realities. He just has to be careful with Taeyong hyung’s fake concern.

 

“Thank you, hyung. Now let me punch you and have my revenge on you,” he said with a devilish grin as he scribbled some notes containing the words Taeyong, Ten and kissing each other. He left the notes on the Thai hyung’s bed, lucky that he was out for practice.

 

“Revenge is finally mine!” he said, evil laughs matching his devilish grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Curiouscat!~ @minhyungshyung


End file.
